Living The Dream
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Not related to Starship. Darren/OC fanfic requested by @starkidgleegirl :')


_A/N: Okay so this is a Darren/OC fic requested by the lovely starkidgleegirl_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on real people. Any relationships mentioned are purely for the sake of the story._

* * *

Noëlle opened her eyes and smiled as she found she was face to face with her boyfriend Darren. He smiled back at her and they looked into each other's' eyes for a few moments before Darren leant forward and kissed her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

"Do you want a coffee?"

"That'd be nice."

She smiled again as Darren beamed at her before slowly pulling back the covers and standing up. Noëlle stretched and snuggled deeper under the covers. Finally she reached out a hand and picked up her phone off the table. Today she was meeting her best friend Lauren to go shopping and they still had to arrange a time. She sent a quick text to Lauren before closing her eyes and sighing happily.

A few moments later, she felt the bed rise up and opened her eyes to find Darren was back. She sat up and took the mug from him with a smile. Darren climbed back into bed with her and put his arm around her. They sat in silence for a moment before Noëlle's phone buzzed. She picked it up and found she had a text from Lauren.

*Text from Lauren*  
Hey girl! How about we meet at 12 and we can get some lunch first?

She smiled, Lauren really did like her food but she loved her best friend for it. Noëlle quickly text back that 12 was good before gazing back at Darren. She sat back into his arm and he traced little circles down her arm.

"Do you want some pancakes before you go to meet Lauren?"

"Oh that would be nice."

Darren smiled as Noëlle replied and kissed her quickly on the lips before slowly standing up. Noëlle followed him into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar. He pulled out the ingredients for the pancakes. Every so often he glanced up at Noëlle and smiled at her. He really did love her and his heart still swelled when she smiled at him.

"You know you make the best pancakes I've ever tasted."

"Do I now?"

He smiled as Noëlle nodded and giggled slightly. A moment later he poured the mixture into the pancake maker and turned it on. Darren leant across the breakfast bar and pulled a stray piece of hair behind Noëlle's ear. His hand lingered against her cheek and he only looked away when the timer buzzed to say the pancakes were ready. A second later he served them out onto a plate and carried them over to Noëlle. Even though he was always so busy with work, he always tried to make time to just spend with Noëlle. He set about making his own pancakes and finally sat down next to her. They ate their breakfast and talked about nothing in particular and they simply enjoyed the closeness of each other.

Darren strolled back into the bedroom as he heard the shower turn off. A few seconds later Noëlle and smiled at him. He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Darren I need to get ready!"

"Lauren can wait a little longer."

"Oh you know what's she's like with time keeping."

He had to agree with her on this so gently kissed her on the neck before finally letting go of her and leaving the room.

Noëlle watched him leave before starting to get ready. In no time she was dressed and ready to leave. She headed into the sitting room and walked up behind Darren before draping her arms around Darren's neck. He sighed happily and she knew he would have his eyes closed. She kissed him on the cheek and tried to pull away but Darren stopped her.

"When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, whenever we're done I guess."

She felt him nod and then finally she was able to pull away. Noëlle shouted a quick goodbye before picking up her purse and heading out the door. It was a quick walk to the elevator and then finally she was out on the street. New York was just as busy as it always was but Noëlle loved the atmosphere of the city. There was something about this place that just made her feel so alive. She smiled to herself before setting off down the street at a brisk pace. In no time she had reached the steps down to the subway and headed down. She was meeting Lauren at a café near Central Park so headed for the train that would take her there.

Lauren smiled and waved as she spotted Noëlle coming up the steps. She dashed over to her best friend and pulled her into a tight hug. They didn't see each other nearly as much as she would like to so she loved when she got to spend the whole day with her.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her through the crowds of people to where the café was. They made it in and headed over to a free table. For a few moments they talked about what stores they wanted to go in and then just about general gossip. It was nice to just talk, to not have anywhere really to go but instead just spend their time doing nothing. The conversation halted for a moment whilst a waitress took their order.

Noëlle watched the waitress go before looking back at Lauren. She was so happy they were spending the day together as it had been awhile since they'd had a girls' day and boy did she miss them. Although she loved the fact she got to live with her boyfriend, it did come at the cost of seeing her best friend on a less regular basis.

The time in the café seemed to fly by and soon they were back out on the street and heading to the shops. Noëlle grabbed her friend's hand and laughed as she heard Lauren giggle.

"Come on! Let's shop til we drop!"


End file.
